A Three Act Disaster
by injustsevendays
Summary: She wasn't really sure how her life had reached this point. How had she become the personal maid to the austere Largo family? How had she befriended an infamous street drug pedlar? And what the fuck was that little girl doing? Well stay tuned folks, you're not going to want to miss this. GraveRobberXOC, PaviXOC, Amber, Luigi, Rotti, Shilo, Mag, and Nathan. M for sex and swearing
1. Act 1: You Expect me to What?

_Welcome folks, grab some popcorn and gather round as we set the scene for your viewing pleasure. First, of course, we must introduce you to our protagonist, a young woman in her early 20s who … How about we let her tell you herself …_

Lottie Schell had always considered herself to be different from those around her. While being different _was_ a trend in this dystopia, she somehow understood that her difference made it hard for her to _exist_ in the world at all. Other people worried about their futures, longed for love, searched for sex, for anything in their materialistically carnal world to occupy their time. Not that she did not feel the tug of these desires from time to time, but she found herself steadily building castles in the sky to live in. Daydreams and imaginings preoccupied the woman's time, making the world pale in comparison. Now, she didn't think that this difference was exclusive to herself, nor did she fancy herself special for the way she felt. She merely understood that she would always have somewhat of a disconnect with everything in general. She would usually end this explanation of self with a shrug and loud laughter. Little did she know that she was about to be tethered to a very visceral reality.

She had few physical connections and often did not seek any others, treasuring the people close to her. Her small amount of friends and family were very dear to her … dearer to her than her own life. Which, as we shall see, caused her quite a lot of trouble.

 _Now let us begin this grandiose misadventure (and what a better place to start than) at the opening of the tale…_

"Lottie … Lottie … Lottie seriously are you even listening to me?"

Lottie stood staring out of the after-school program building's window with a broom loosely held in her right hand. As if awakening from a dream, she blinked her eyes and turned to look at her co-worker.

"Huh? What? Jeez Jess I'm sorry, I can't seem to focus today."

Jess looked at her with a mixture of irritation and understanding, "I mean it's just par for the course with you … but I understand what with your mom and all."

Lottie quickly looked away and began furiously sweeping, as if blocking out Jess would prevent her from dwelling on her current situation. Yet, she found her thoughts immediately replaying the disastrous events of the morning.

She had received a call from her sister almost immediately after she woke up. Lottie had been so happy to hear from her until she had told her their mother needed another surgery… She didn't remember most of the phone conversation after that point. Lottie had already moved, as had her father and younger sister, to find work to pay for her mother's previous surgery. She had uprooted herself to the city and found the cheapest, slimiest apartment in the worst area of town, had upsold her skills just to work in a partially abandoned after-school centre for below minimum wage, had contemplated doing almost unthinkable things for a larger income … and now her mother needed another surgery.

Lottie sighed as she swept the dirt into a dustpan and proceeded to empty the contents into the trash bin. She looked up at the clock and was simultaneously happy and nervous that her shift was over. She didn't know what she was going to do … _exactly_ … but she fucking knew it was going to be drastic.

"Hey Jess my shift is over and I'm going to be heading out! I hope you have a nice evening!" She said chipperly.

"Yeah okay Lottie, can you just promise me you won't do anything too, you know, Lottie-ish."

"Lottie-ish?"

"Something so insanely drastic (the word echoed in Lottie's mind as she had just thought it) that others question if you're capable of controlling yourself."

"Bye Jess!" She called, closing the door behind her.

"I'm never going to see her again am I." Jess muttered to herself, running her hand through her long red hair, deciding that she too would be rather unfocused for the remainder of her shift.

… … …

Lottie, on a normal day, generally headed straight back to her apartment after work, made something (if she had something) for supper, and would then beg her next-door neighbour to watch movies with her (to which he usually agreed) as she couldn't afford a television. Today, though, was not a normal day. Lottie veered toward Largo street upon exiting the building, her mind (mostly) made up. You need a higher paying job Lottie, need to get mom that surgery, and that surgery will be done via the Largo family. Ergo, it makes perfect sense to enact a suicide mission and ask Rotti Largo himself for a job. You're good at lots of things Lottie! And exactly which of those things would benefit the Largo family? Yeah you're still working on that.

She attempted to wipe her mind and focus on her surroundings but found herself repulsed by what she saw. The buildings that lined the narrow streets were a crass amalgamation of shapes tumbling over one another for prominence. They were crammed together and painted a uniformly imposing shade of industrial gray to, she thought, match the equally oppressive shade the sky perpetually occupied. Looking down at the ground was no better, the cracked concrete was littered with … well litter … including broken needles, forgotten prosthetics, and a disturbing amount of used condoms. She decided her best option would be to covertly look at the individuals that passed her. The City offered many a spectacle of humankind … people came here for plastic surgery and risqué fashion, it was no secret, and it produced an intriguing population. Lottie watched as a variety of individuals dashed past her in a myriad of revealing and gender neutral or gender bending outfits. She watched as an unearthly beautiful woman passed her, her white eyes spinning to zoom in on a sight in the distance (a neat upgrade popularized by Blind Mag), her large perky breasts visible through the sheer top she wore tucked into a mini skirt that revealed long Amazonian legs attired with black knee high boots. Lottie turned mesmerized, gazing as the woman's long flowing blonde hair bounced behind her and was rudely interrupted by the hard object she slammed into, causing her to fall.

"Shit! Oh man, I'm sorry I was very clearly not looking where I was going." Lottie said, as she looked up at the tall man in front of her.

The man's face quickly changed from one of shocked worry, to mild amusement as he bent over to help her up. "It's alright kid, just pay more attention next time."

Lottie openly laughed at the statement, gratefully grabbing the outstretched hand. "I can see how my appearance might confuse you, but I assure you I'm 24."

"I find that hard to believe." The stranger returned, as if he had heard this exclamation too often.

"That's fair, I do have a baby face but like this body screams weight gain after high school if you know what I mean." Lottie laughed out, motioning to her petite frame.

"Heh, if that's what you want to call it," the man stated appreciatively, giving her a once over.

"Anyways, sorry for forcing this fucked up exchange upon you! Have a nice day and hopefully you won't run into anymore crazies… although knowing this city…" Lottie smiled at the (she was flustered to realize) attractive, pale man's face.

"Actually, I think my business calls me in the direction you're going, mind if I join you?" The stranger smirked, stepping in line with Lottie.

Lottie momentarily paused, it would be pretty damn stupid to walk with a stranger through this city at this time of night considering you never knew who was doing what, for what, and for whom. She glanced sideways at the man, her heart fluttering at how attractive he was. It wasn't that he looked safe, in fact he looked far from safe. He looked cocky, dangerous, street smart, and as if he was most definitely involved in something illegal. Yet, he also looked kind, gentlemanly, and secure in himself. She ran the idea over in her mind, understanding that she was feeling very reckless due to her current predicament. Ah to hell with being the safe good girl for just a moment.

"That would be much appreciated, my name's Lottie by the by," She turned and resumed walking, motioning for the man to follow her with a wave of her hand.

"This girl is too fun," the man stated under his breath, rather eagerly following his new distraction. He appreciated the way her hips swung as she walked, and openly admired her ass in the high-rise shorts she was wearing. He followed her long, shapely legs clad in ripped fishnets to her black booty adorned feet. He reversed his sight to her torso which was outfitted with a black spaghetti strap top layered with a fishnet shirt. Both were tucked into her shorts and finished off with a studded black belt. He caught a glimpse of her ample cleavage (How could I have thought she was a kid?) as she twisted her body to look at him. She had a small face that was a mix of rounded edges. She had defined, high cheekbones, small pouty lips, an adorable button nose with a blue hoop pierced through the left nostril, and large almond shaped eyes of a piercing light blue behind obnoxiously large glasses. Her eyes were smoked out and she wore matching black lipstick. Her hair was styled in a turquoise bob and he watched as it bounced with each step. Overall, he thought, a very pretty picture indeed.

"So what business do you have in this direction?" She suddenly asked, pulling him out of his observations. "Or," she slightly faltered at the stony look on the man's face, "is that none of my business? I totally understand if you don't want to or can't answer the question, I can be pretty nosy."

"You seem pretty nervous Lottie, what are _you_ up to?" He cheekily returned, smiling as she averted her gaze to the ground.

"Ha, fair enough. I mean it's not very cool if I ask you about yourself without telling you anything about me. But, you're not really interested in the story of some dumb girl you just met," she grinned as she said this, "or are you nosy like I am?"

"Maybe I am," He replied, returning the grin.

"I'll tell if you'll tell, tit for tat and all that." She purposefully looked into the man's eyes as she laid out the deal.

The man looked back into her eyes, feeling his heart skip at her accidental innuendo. He'd sure like to see those tits, "Sure L, let's do it."

"L is it?" She laughed loudly at the moniker, "You're already giving me a nickname whereas I still haven't been offered the name of the man I'm about to spill my major mission to."

"You can call me G.R. my dear." He purred, bowing. He was happy to notice the girl smiling at his tone of voice.

"G.R. it is! Well my new friend you will be glad to know that you've made a connection with an insane woman. You are joining her as she walks her desperate ass over to the Largo family home and begs them for a way to pay off her mother's surgery debts. Better than that though, this crazy bitch is going to submit herself to anything the Largos ask of her because she needs that money more than she needs anything." Lottie turned to look at G.R., and her mouth twitched into an almost apologetic smile as she saw the disappointment on his face.

"I'd appreciate a lack of judgement for now if that's cool? I understand what I'm doing is actually insane and that I'll be lucky to come out of the situation alive, my dignity and sense of self pushed aside, but I really don't have any other options aside from prostitution and let's be real I can get paid more to fuck the Largo men than any one else here."

The man was stunned, how had he managed to get himself into this situation? He _would_ be the one to find the crazy, pretty girl launching herself into a life altering scenario. He knew only too well the pull of the Largo family and the need to enter the underground to get anywhere in this society. He was generally understanding as he found a new girl on the street, begging him for a hit of Z, opening their legs to the men in the gutter for a couple of dollars, sleeping under boxes for warmth. Nothing good ever lasted long here. It wasn't even as if the sight made him sad or made him sick, he knew that was the way the world worked. Your life was a shit show of give and take until you ended up in a wooden box in the fucking ground. But it was always a bittersweet moment to watch the grand transaction take place.

"Hey, you don't owe me anything L. No explanation, no excuses or whatever. You do what you've got to do." He watched as a look of relief passed over her face. He could already tell she was the kind of person who tried so hard to not do wrong.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm on my way to extract some zydrate from the corpses at cemetery L41 and then, most likely, sell it to Amber Sweet." He couldn't help but push her by making eye contact, daring her to accept the ugly reality she was about to become part of.

"I thought you seemed a little familiar. I've seen those shitty wanted posters around the city, they clearly have no fucking idea how hot you really are." Lottie stated, accepting the harsh reality he described. Yet, she quickly demurred, "Sorry that last part was a little uncalled for. I shouldn't be harassing you, can you accept the totally lame excuse of nerves?"

GraveRobber let out a deep, sensual chuckle. "You are an odd one L. I appreciate the apology, but I always find it flattering to be called attractive by a beautiful woman. Now, if you'd tried to force yourself on me that would have been another story."

"Oh god I would never do something like that! I'm sorry If I even made you feel that way!" She quickly stated, placing her hand gently on his arm. "As weird as this entire day has been and is going to be, thanks for listening to a random girl and opting to walk with her to her proverbial death," She concluded with a laugh.

GraveRobber realized that they had reached the edge of the Largo grounds. He quickly placed his hand over hers.

"Saying this is weird is a bit of an understatement L, but I really believe that I'll be seeing you again." He had no kind words of encouragement to offer her, they both knew the enormity of her decision.

"I really hope so G.R.. Have a nice night and thanks again." Lottie quickly stated, turning and jogging up the pathway to the front door of the Largo mansion.

GraveRobber looked after the retreating figure, hiding his presence behind a bush in the front yard. He watched until the small girl was ushered through the walkway and the doors closed with a resounding thud. He turned and continued on his way to the cemetery. Just another day in a post apocalyptic nightmare.


	2. Act 1: Fuck me, Wait don't

_Now isn't this interesting folks, an attractive girl offering herself to the hotbed of debauchery hosted by the Largo's in their mansion of sin. How will she make out? Well let's continue with this tale shall we?_

Lottie was nervous … okay that was a gross understatement, she was on the verge of a mental breakdown as she saw her hand reaching for the handle of the giant doors in front of her. Hadn't she just been at her safe (well safer) job at the after-school program? And then what? She was walking with the one and only GraveRobber to the Largo mansion where she was likely going to see her life fucking end? When did my existence become so fucked up? She briefly thought about turning around, chasing after G.R. and begging him for a job because honestly selling drugs seemed better than what she was about to do, but the ear shattering thud of the metal handle against wood quickly ended that delusion. Oh I am so fucked. She shook as she waited for the inevitable opening of the doors, taking deep breaths and willing herself to not look entirely crazy. You can do this Lottie, you really REALLY need to come to an agreement with the Largos. Do it for mom. Do it so your sisters won't have to. Do it –

"Do you have an appointment with the Largos?" The severe blonde asked from the doorway, a gun pointed directly at Lottie.

"Uhhh, not exactly. B-but I-I'm sure Mr. Largo will want to hear what I have to say," She quickly replied, holding her hands up to signal her compliance.

"Is this some kind of scam?" The blonde retorted, cocking the gun.

"Scam? Goodness no, I want to talk business with Mr. Largo if you please."

…

"Come in and wait for me to return," The blonde stated, leading Lottie into the foyer of the mansion.

"Thank you," she replied, watching as the woman hastily walked to an elevator at the end of the hallway and disappeared behind the metal doors.

Lottie let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. What a psycho, pointing a gun at me because I knocked on the door?! She had at least made it into the place, that was hopefully a good sign. Lottie looked around at the entrance and was both surprised and unsurprised by the grandeur she was met with. The foyer was lined with renaissance paintings and opened to reveal a grand oak stairwell. She felt the soft, plush red carpet beneath her feet and guessed it was genuine Moroccan craftsmanship. She let her eyes roam to the grand chandelier, becoming absorbed in the prismatic colours. I'm having a freaking out of body experience right now, I don't even feel real. She felt as if the actual Lottie was floating somewhere above and was watching a stranger standing in a luxurious home. She returned to her present situation as she saw the elevator doors reopen, revealing two new blonde women.

"This way," they called together.

Lottie hurried to enter the elevator and was almost overwhelmed by the weight of silence she found herself contained in. The two women looked directly at the door as the elevator moved up an alarming amount of floors. It was as if she wasn't there at all, and she had to look at her own hands to confirm this was actually happening. She was pleased to note that her hands didn't shake, giving her a false sense of confidence. She was so absorbed in her own fucked up pep talk that she didn't notice the women reaching for her until she felt hands wrap around either of her arms. She snapped her head up in alarm as she was dragged out of the elevator towards a dimly lit room with a large desk situated in the centre. So much for that confidence. She didn't resist the women and walked along with them, yet they refused to loosen their grip. Suddenly, she was pushed towards the desk, causing her to stumble and fall half on top of the structure.

"And what do we have here?" A male voice questioned from above her.

"She claims to have business with you Mr. Largo."

"Does she? Well girl, what do you have to say?"

Lottie slowly pulled herself up, prolonging the moment before she would be faced with the most prominent figure in her known society. She dusted herself off and, bracingly, looking Rotti Largo directly in his eyes. He really was very intimidating.

"Hello Mr. Largo, my name is Lottie Schell and four years ago my mother Sarah Schell underwent heart surgery through Geneco. My family is still paying off the debt, and it should be noted that we have always been prompt with our repayment. Yet, my mother needs another surgery for her kidneys and my family can't afford to be in any more debt than we are. I know you probably receive hundreds of offers like this every day but let me assure you that I would do absolutely anything to repay these debts." At this point Lottie began to move around the desk that divided her from Rotti Largo, lowering herself to her knees in front of the man. "Please Mr. Largo, I don't have any other options. I will do _anything_."

"Stand up girl and forget this foolishness. What use do I have for a grovelling woman?" Rotti spat, looking at her with disgust.

Lottie knew she needed to act fast. "I can cook, clean, write, read, take notes, help with ideas, work the lab, aid in surgeries, do debt recollecting. I can…" She stalled, letting out a shaky breath, "I can meet any business or _personal_ desires of anyone in the family, can run errands, listen to commands. Please Mr. Largo." She lowered her eyes, waiting for her fate to be determined.

"Father, I'd certainly like to see how-a _helpful_ she can be," a high male voice sounded from behind her, causing her to turn. She hadn't realized that there were others in the room with her and was terrified to see all three Largo children reclining on a set of chairs. The colour drained from her face as her mind raced … she hadn't predicted three other opinions playing a part in her livelihood. Fuck.

Pavi Largo fluidly stood from his perch on a red leather chair, sauntering over to her place on the ground. He bent over a placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards. Pavi smiled at what he saw. Ah me she-a is a beauty that is for sure. He trailed his hand down her throat, stopping to cup one of her full breasts. He was pleased by her lack of resistance accompanied by the daring acceptance he saw in her ice blue eyes. He rubbed his thumb absently over her nipple, bringing it to a peak as he continued his discussion with his father.

"She would-a make an interesting playmate father." He stated, knowing his father rarely denied his children anything they wanted.

"Really Pavi do you need another?" Rotti retorted.

Lottie felt indignant as they openly discussed her as if she was below their level of human intelligence. But she kept her mouth shut. Pavi was giving her the in she needed, if the tightness in his pants and continued ministrations were any indication. Pavi dragged his hand back up her neck and brought his fingers to her mouth, pushing them through her plush lips. She knew what this was about. She began to lick the inserted digits, twirling her tongue around the fingers and periodically sucking. She would do what she had to.

"See father, she-a doesn't even need to be told-a what to do." The smile could be heard in Pavi's statement. He pulled his fingers out of the woman's sensual mouth, already desiring the lips around his engorged manhood. He licked the saliva off his hand and was even more pleased to note she tasted sweet.

"Pavi I really do not believe that her ability to … please you … is a marketable skill." Rotti reiterated, resignedly disgusted by his offspring's display.

"Now father," came the unexpected voice of Luigi Largo, "why don't we see her other skills?"

Pavi was nothing in comparison to his brother. Luigi was the perfect example of a wild card and he was clearly itching for some kind of display. Lottie kept her eyes on the knife he openly handled. She knew how violent he was, how prone to fits of murderous rage. She would be so pissed if she died before even getting a fucking job. The craziest of the Largos approached her, similarly bending to reach her position. Yet, unlike his brother, Luigi roughly grabbed the girl and pulled her to her feet. She tried to prepare herself for the pain she believed was coming, resigning herself to the fact that blood was often needed in a serious exchange. My blood for mom's life, an easy decision really.

"Now bitch what would you do if someone came at one of us? How good of a bodyguard would you be, huh? I can fuck you any time I want so that doesn't mean shit. Will you actually be useful?"

And with the almost yelled statement, Luigi lunged for Pavi. Lottie acted in a second. She rushed in front of the man, shielding him with her body and taking the slice of the knife in her lower stomach. SON OF A BITCH, she thought as the pain ripped through her flesh. Yet she stood her ground, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied with a single cut. She continued to block the body behind her but didn't anticipate that Luigi would change his tactic. He suddenly dodged towards Rotti and Lottie almost smiled. He was making it pretty fucking easy for her. She jumped in front of the elder Largo, taking another slice in the upper arm. She ignored the pain and moved in front of the oncoming fist, her head rocking back with the force of the blow. She was going to have a black eye. Still, she continued to block the man, clearly impressing Rotti.

"That's enough Luigi! Is that anyway to treat a woman?" Rotti cried, glaring at his son.

She was, mercifully, led to the chair Pavi had previously occupied and was quickly bandaged by the blonde women. Her eye had already begun to swell shut, but she knew the trial was not yet over. Amber still hadn't had her say. As if on cue, the only daughter elegantly stood from her chair and walked to stand in front of Lottie. She briefly heard Pavi telling Luigi off for hitting her in the face, something about ruining her overall effect, but Amber's clearing of her throat instantly caused all the attention to be on her.

"She is pretty cute," Amber condescended, "I mean, nowhere near as beautiful as myself but she could come in handy. I could always use a handmaid, someone to run errands that are below me. I could even use her as a companion, get her to accompany me to events, make me look better in comparison."

Oh fantastic Lottie, you've become a fucking lap dog. Probably one of the best paid lapdogs though…

"Daddy, I want her." Amber demanded, looking at her father.

"Well children, _if_ I agree to this can you guarantee that you will share her? I cannot abide anymore fights between the three of you." Rotti stated, finally agreeing to their pleas.

"Yes father," all three said at the same time, leaving the room with satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Well then, Lottie Schell, welcome to the employ of the Largo family. You will act as the personal maid of the household in exchange for the waver of fees for your mother's previous and current surgery needs. You will have full access to the Largo grounds as well as the Largo credit cards to outfit you for any outings. You will listen to any and all orders of the Largo family at any time. If you refuse work or betray any of the family … you and yours will pay the price. Sign here and acknowledge your status as Largo property."

Lottie took the sheet of parchment paper and quill from the aged hands. She looked around for the ink, but quickly caught on … she unwound the bandages from her stomach and dipped into the wound, using her blood to sign her life away. An unbreakable bond of blood, repayable only with blood.

"Good girl, you will find a shower and change of clothes awaiting you in your bedchamber. The Genterns will fix your wounds and you will begin your job immediately."

With that Rotti left his office. Lottie sat alone for a brief moment, replaying the recent events over in her mind. She had done it and there was no going back.

 **And we come to the end of Chapter 2. Pretty exciting stuff, wouldn't you agree? Anyways, I just wanted to chime in and say reviews are always welcomed! I'd love to hear your opinions (if anyone reads this that is). I swear I won't always write OC fanfics, but I find it hard not to with certain films, books, plays etc. that I'm interested in.**


	3. Act 1: Give and Take

Lottie emerged from the shower and was startled by her own reflection in the steamy mirror. She stood naked, hair plastered back and eyes overly large with the awakening realization that her life was going to be completely different from now on. She watched as water dropped off her long, black eyelashes and slid over the purpled bruise and down her throat, over a rosy nipple, down a slightly rounded stomach now marked with a scar (what the fuck had that gel been made of?) and into her inner thigh. What the fuck was she doing? Why did she never think before doing Lottie-ish things? She quickly turned her head from her reflection, and found a fluffy white towel folded on the bathroom counter. She rubbed herself down as she went over her current situation.

 _Flashback … ish_

She had been led to one of the biggest rooms she had ever seen after the events in the Largo office. If her room, as a maid, was this big she could only imagine how the Largos lived. She had a king-sized bed outfitted with white fur blankets and a mountain of plush pillows sitting on an elegant Victorian bedframe. At the end of her room she saw an antique vanity decorated with a myriad of beauty products for her personal use as well as a walk-in closet with god knew how much clothing items. Her other two walls were lined with books that she was itching to read. She had a large window with a view of the extensive back gardens and was delighted to note there was a ledge for her to sit in. Not only was her room extravagant, but she had her own personal bathroom that looked more like a private spa. It was outfitted with a standing shower that could easily fit 4 people, a jacuzzi bathtub, a sauna, and a giant sink area. The walls, eerily enough, consisted entirely of mirrors. All of this was a brief observation though, as the Genterns had brought her directly into the washroom, stripped off her clothes, and applied an odd glowing blue gel to her cuts and eye. They had then instructed her to shower and had left her alone.

"Well I guess I'm showering." She sighed, walking over to the shower and turning on the taps. Little did she know she wasn't as alone as she believed.

Pavi sat isolated in the monitor room, having locked the door from the inside so no one could disturb him. Heavy sighs filled the air as Pavi's eyes were locked on the giant screen in front of him. The screen was occupied by a very naked, very wet Lottie as she showered. Pavi licked his lips at the sight. I will-a have so much fun with her. His hand quickly rubbed his enlarged member still encased in his tight leather pants. He had been stopped by his brother before and was determined to finish this moment with the new girl. He knew he could have gotten any Gentern to help him with this task, that he didn't have to resort to masturbation of any kind, but he didn't want to share her yet. He unzipped himself and moaned as the air brushed against his bare skin. The camera zoomed in on her breasts and Pavi (after applying a generous amount of lube to his hand) began to fully stroke himself, intensely aroused by the images. She was humming as she ran her soaped palms over herself. He watched as her erect nipples slid against her hands, moving his own faster. The camera redirected to her ample ass as she turned away from the lens. He hadn't been aware of this particular _asset_ and let out an appreciative noise, bringing his other hand down to fondle his balls. He wanted to touch her, to feel her flesh give under his fingers as he briefly had earlier. He didn't know how long he could, or wanted to, wait. The camera readjusted again, focusing on her slightly parted lips. Pavi closed his eyes and it was all too easy to imagine those lips around his throbbing cock, the finger sucking from earlier providing him with an estimation. He came hard, calling out her name. She would be his.

 _End of Flashback … ish_

Lottie sneezed as she towelled herself off. She left the washroom and found a maid's outfit lying on her bed … well she supposed it was a maid's outfit. The ensemble consisted of a French maid's dress that was completely see though, being made of a red plastic like material. There was a similarly see-through apron that went over the dress, to what? Keep it from getting dirty? She looked at the tiny pile that she supposed was the under garments and cringed. She held up a tiny red, lacy thong, two heart shaped pasties, a red lacy garter belt, and red thigh high fishnets. Well fuck me … er I suppose they will in this get up. Lottie stuffed a fist into her mouth to prevent the crazy laughter that was bubbling up in her chest from spilling out. Ironically, she had been given a pair of red flats to wear with the uniform. They had a modest heel but were very plain and sensible in comparison to the rest of the outfit. This is it Lottie. This is exactly what you fucking signed up for and now you have to live with it. She dressed herself and almost left her room in search of someone to give her orders when she saw the red bracelet nestled in her covers. She grabbed the item and realized it was more of a watch than a bracelet as she turned it over in her hands to find the clasp. Unable to do so, she slid the adornment on her wrist and proceeded to shriek as it began to beep loudly and incessantly. "Oh fuck me I've already broken something!" She cried, touching the watch all over to get it to stop. She pressed button after button to no avail, finally slapping her hand over the device in a final attempt to quiet it. That had apparently been the right action as the noise stopped and the small head of Amber appeared floating above.

"New girl, I require you in my room asap, follow the map and be here within 3 minutes or pay the price." With that Amber's head disappeared back into the watch and a map took its place.

Lottie didn't have to be told twice, she left her room and followed the map to that of her new master's. She ran, ensuring that she would not be late, and arrived at the door panting. She hesitantly knocked and, upon hearing a faint call from within, entered the room. Lottie still wasn't fully sure about the role she was playing, so she bowed deeply to show respect.

"Yes mistress Amber?" She inquired.

"Not bad, I like that 'mistress Amber' bit. Anyways, I need you to run an errand for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course mistress." Lottie agreed, not even remotely knowing what she was about to be tasked with.

"Do you know of the man they call GraveRobber?"

"I- I've heard of him," Lottie suddenly lied, unsure if she would be putting G.R. in a dangerous position by knowing him.

"Excellent. Well I've arranged to meet him tonight to pick up some … some stuff I need. The thing is though, I don't particularly feel like getting it myself so I want you to go in my place. Understand?"

"Yes mistress."

"What a good girl you are. Take this envelope – don't you dare open it – and give it to GraveRobber. You'll receive further instructions afterwards."

"Where will I be meeting him?"

"Don't worry my men will drop you off." With that Amber handed her the envelope and ushered her out of the room.

Lottie was, once again, grabbed by either arm and roughly dragged and then dumped into an auspicious black limousine. "Seriously? You know I can fucking walk and _am_ intelligent enough to follow other people!" She cried angrily, adjusting her clothes. She looked around the back seat as the car began to move. Lottie realized that aside from its large size there was little to keep her interest. Instead, she looked out the window at the crowds of people wandering the dark street. She tried to keep track of the turns and landmarks that the vehicle passed, strongly suspecting she would have to make her own way back, but was very quickly lost. How long had they even been driving? Was this an okay area of town to be alone in? Was there such an area in this fucking city? Or worse, was this an elaborate scheme to get rid of her? Had Rotti only jokingly agreed to employ her? Was she about to be murdered and easily forgotten about? It's kind of too freaking late to wonder about this you dumbass. As if the driver could read her mind, the vehicle came to a stop in a dark alley way. The backdoor was quickly opened and she was dragged out.

"Hey wait! Do I call you when I'm done? What's supposed to happen?" But the car sped away without a second glance. "Fuck you too asshole! If I die here I'll come back and haunt your ass for eternity!" The yelling made her feel slightly better.

"Well holy shit you did it," a voice filled with laughter sounded from behind her.

Lottie turned and saw GraveRobber casually leaning against the alley wall. She smiled and walked towards him.

"I'm just as shocked as you, I mean I didn't know the Largos would be so stupid as to hire crazy people."

"They've probably lowered their standards. Nice outfit by the way." He smirked, letting his eyes rove over her body.

Lottie looked down at herself and immediately gave up on even trying to cover up. "Yeah guess I kind of lost in that department, but everyone can see my tummy rolls and cellulite so we're all losing really."

GraveRobber scoffed, "I wish I could lose like this more often."

"Yeah sure, anyways how was your adventure earlier? Was it as successful as mine?" Lottie segued, walking closer to the charismatic figure. As she advanced she watched the laughter slowly fall from his face and be replaced with a controlled sternness.

"It was a pretty big score. There was a little blip along the way, but I managed to get out unscathed."

"A little blip?" Lottie asked, standing directly in front of the man.

"Looks like you had one yourself," He suddenly countered, reaching out with his hand as if to touch her face. Yet he hesitated to make the full contact, unsure if it was appropriate. He watched as the woman giggled and advanced into his outstretched hand. He began to inspect the black eye, gently running his fingers over the bruise.

"It wasn't as bad as the knife –" She quickly cut herself off, looking down.

"Well shit L they did a number on you huh?" He looked down at the now glaringly obvious scar on her lower stomach.

"They at least healed me up, if that's any consolation." She felt like crying in that moment. It seemed she had finally grasped the dangerous reality of her situation and was drowning in the panic. A few stray tears fell down her face and she quickly swiped them away. "Don't mind me, just realizing some things."

"Well we both know tears don't account for shit around here."

She nodded. She knew she had to tough it out to survive, knew she could do it. "You're very right, just a lapse I assure you."

GraveRobber had, without fully realizing it, loosely embraced the woman. He was startled to feel slender arms wrap around his torso rather tightly.

"I know this is really fucking weird, but thanks." Lottie said softly, pulling back from the man. "Anyways, I'm assuming you don't want to talk about your little blip so it's business time."

"Business time?"

"Yes indeed. I've been sent here on behalf of Miss Amber Sweet. I'm supposed to pick up some things for her in exchange for this," Lottie handed GraveRobber the sealed envelope as she spoke.

"What a lazy bitch," he murmured.

He quickly opened the enveloped, pulled out the accompanying letter, and read. His face grew tenser with each line, closing upon itself. He began to crumple the letter in anger but was stopped by a small hand upon his own.

"What's wrong?"

"That fucking bitch, tell her no way. She can either come in person or figure out another way to get her fucking fix."

"Woah, I'm sensing some strong discontent and I'm sure it's warranted but … what does she want?"

He wanted to kill Amber in that moment. That stupid, manipulative twat was continually trying to ruin everyone's fucking lives. He could tell that Lottie had not idea what the envelope contained.

"It doesn't matter, I'll settle this with Amber okay."

"Is there anyway I can help? I mean it looks pretty shitty if I can't even complete the first task assigned to me."

"Do you even know what she's asking of you?"

"Well from your reaction to that letter I've come to the conclusion that I don't know everything. So if I could just –" She quickly plucked the letter from his hands and scanned the page, her expression too becoming serious.

"Well shit. I'm sorry she didn't send me with any money G. R. And I clearly have jack shit on me," She chuckled at her own innuendo.

"Like I said, I'll settle with her later."

"Well I mean I could always do what she suggests in the letter? Pay you with her regular exchange? Whatever that is…" Lottie trailed off as she looked at his disgruntled face. She heard the click in her own mind.

"So a little tit for tat eh?"

"From time to time we enjoy an equal exchange." GraveRobber admitted rather tight lippedly.

"I'm going to be totally honest with you. I knew when I entered into this I'd become a sexual object. I'm a virgin so this will be insanely awkward, but I can try if it means getting this job done." Lottie thought for a moment and decided to add, "Although, I'm pretty sure Pavi might get angry if he finds out I'm no longer a virgin before he has his way with me.

"You're pretty fucking sure of how things are going to go."

"I think we all know the first thing Pavi does with a woman. But if you really don't want to do this, if you really want Amber or her money I completely understand. I'll just go back and tell Amber I couldn't compare to her, that I was instantly shot down. Something to validate her ego and keep us both safe."

GraveRobber was torn. He was enraged that Amber thought she could play him like this. That bitch owed him, and he was going to get her back that was for sure. Worse still, she had gotten another person involved. He looked up at the girl he had just met that very evening, a girl already being broken by the fucking Largo power system. He knew he was physically attracted to her, knew she was physically attracted to him. And he could sure let off some steam after the night he had had. GraveRobber locked eyes with Lottie and he felt the atmosphere shift.

"What do you want me to do? How far did you want me to go? I will just remind you I'm inexperienced so this will probably be fucking awful."

"Just shut up."

GraveRobber quickly grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. He moved his head down and began to kiss her neck, smiling as he heard her breath hitch. He continued his kissing and felt her fingers intertwine in his long hair. He slowly pulled back and bent his own neck, inviting her to return the favour. She licked her lips and looked up at him, stealing herself for what she was about to do. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft lips barely connect with the flesh of his neck. She began to apply more pressure, lightly licking and nibbling just beneath his jaw. He gripped the hair at the back of her head in pleasure, emboldening her. She pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him, continuing to kiss down his neck. He pulled back on her head and saw the slight confusion on her face.

"I knew I'd be shit, Jesus this is –"

He silenced her by initiating a forceful kiss. He admitted that her kissing was pretty clumsy at first, but she was a quick learner and began to match his movements. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ravaged it, moving his hand to touch her breast. He shuddered as she softly mewled into his mouth. GraveRobber shoved her against the alley wall in his fervour and was delighted when she wrapped her legs around his torso. He continued to fiercely kiss her, allowing his pent-up emotions to flow through their bodies. And he admitted his body was going crazy. His erection was screaming at him as he felt her hips rock against his member. Was she even aware of what she was doing?

"Lottie we'd better slow down if you still want to be a virgin." He practically growled into her ear, biting her neck.

"B-but that's not, ah~, a very equal exchange."

"You're playing a fucking dangerous game here L"

It took a large part of his willpower to pull back from the willing partner wrapped around him. The sight he was met with almost made him dive right back in. She was panting, her lovely breasts heaving with every breath. There were bruises around her neck; a series of love bites and finger prints. Her lips were red and swollen from being kissed and her cheeks were flushed. To top it off, her eyelids were slightly lowered as she looked right at him.

"I'm pretty sure a make-out session isn't worth what you're selling G.R." She rolled her hips as if to emphasize her point and he hissed appreciatively.

"You're right, but the last time I checked you weren't setting the prices." He slowly lowered her to the ground as he made his statement.

"A blow job? Would that suffice?"

"It would be pretty fucking nice."

"Deal."

"Once again, I –"

"L I know you're a virgin okay? Just listen to me and it'll be fine."

Lottie smiled as she went to lower herself to her knees. She suddenly stopped, "I honestly think I might be too short for this. Did you mind sitting down so I could more readily access your … ?" She waved vaguely at his crotch region.

GraveRobber had to laugh at the request, but he obligingly sat on an overturned crate against the wall. Lottie knelt in front of him and a nervous giggle escaped her mouth. She quickly ruled her emotions and reached for his fly. He watched as her hand hesitated, suddenly redirected itself, and tentatively stroked his member. His leg twitched and he bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping. She softly rubbed his length, experimentally squeezing. Holy hell this was nice. But he was growing impatient. He quickly undid his fly and motioned for her to remove the prize. She slowly slipped her hand into the waistband of his underwear and pulled his penis out. He sighed as the air hit the head of his member. He looked down at Lottie as she slowly brought her head forward. She flicked her tongue out, running it quickly across the head of his penis.

"Keep going," He grunted through clenched teeth.

Encouraged, Lottie began to suck the head. She quickly licked down the underside of his member and tried to fit him into her mouth, pulling back after getting about halfway.

"How do I breathe with that in my mouth?"

"Use your nose dumbass."

Lottie tried once again, and he felt his eyes roll back as she wrapped her mouth around the base of his dick. She moved her head back and forth, sucking and licking the entire time. She was really fucking good at this. She brought her hands up and began assisting her mouth, grasping his base while fondling his balls. He was close. She picked up her pace and sucked hard. He was panting, sweat beading on his temple.

"Fuck."

She began to alternate between soft, ghost like kisses and touches and aggressive sucking and licking. She looked directly up at him as she took him fully in her mouth and he felt himself cum hard.

"Holy Fuck Lottie," He moaned, watching her mouth fill with his seed. His cock twitched as she swallowed. GraveRobber tucked himself back into place and fixed his clothing. He then helped Lottie to her feet

"Was I okay? I can't believe I asked you how to breathe." She laughed loudly.

"I can't believe you haven't given head before."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Take the Z and get out of here." GraveRobber handed her two vials of zydrate, more than he would have given Amber for a fuck.

"Thanks G.R., this means a lot to me."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. How about I sweeten the deal by telling you about my little blip?" With that, GraveRobber revealed the strange encounter he had had with a young girl in the cemetery he was raiding. How she had run into him harvesting and followed him when they were near capture. He had managed to slip pass the security and watched as a single Repo man had taken her back into what he believed was her house.

"Woah poor kid I hope she's okay."

"I have an inkling that she'll be fine."

"Well I should probably head back to the… Oh FUCK!"

GraveRobber looked at her with confusion evident on his face. She sheepishly smiled at him.

"I may not know the way back…"

"Follow me."

She quickly followed the retreating figure.

"So any pointers for the future?"

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**


	4. Act 2: Food and Fists

It took Lottie a moment to understand where she was. My bed is _definitely_ not this comfortable. She turned her head to the left and saw a large window … wait, my shit hole apartment doesn't have windows … it wasn't until she focused on the gardens that the memories of yesterday flashed through her head. Largo Mansion. Head maid. Fucked myself over. Oh, and you totally sucked the leader of the under-ground scene's dick. What the fuck. Lottie put her hands over her eyes, hoping that that would somehow help. At least she had been able to complete her first task, she thought. Amber had done little in the way of thanking her for her services. Instead, she had looked at Lottie with mocking eyes, grabbed the Z, and slammed the door in her face. Hopefully that meant she didn't have any complaints. Instinctually, she looked at her wristband to make sure she hadn't missed any calls from any of the Largos. The device was silent and no lights were flashing so she assumed she was fine for now. Still, she rolled out of the giant bed and dressed in her uniform. Never know when they're going to call me after all. Actually, what time is it even? The wristband seemed to do everything but tell time. Perfect. Whatever, guess I'll do my makeup. Lottie wandered into her washroom and washed her face, priming it for the day. She returned to her vanity and sorted through the makeup products.

"Holy shit these are all high-end," she muttered to herself, turning over items she had only ever seen on the television or in magazines. What a perk. Lottie sat down at the table and planned her look for the day. She relaxed as she set to work on her idea. Lottie had always loved to do makeup, it was a way for her to express herself, her musings, her inner dreams and thoughts. Sometimes she would attempt to draw out images in her head, other times she would be influenced by colour schemes or shapes. Today, she decided to go with a red cat eye and matching red lips. She carefully drew on two exaggerated wings, encompassing her entire eyelid with the red pigment. She was delighted to find a red mascara in the mix of products and applied several coats to ensure a total colour pay off. She then applied an identical red lipstick, rubbing her lips together to even out the product. She finished the look with slight contouring and highlighting. Lottie looked in the mirror and attempted to smile but it came out more like a grimace. Ah well.

Satisfied with her work, Lottie was left to ponder what to do. Can I explore the house? Can I make myself something to eat? Her stomach grumbled to emphasize her hunger. Shit. You can do this Lottie, just walk out of the room and go from there. She stepped towards the exit and, before she could hesitate, opened the door, running out of the room. She looked down either end of the hallway and found herself at an impasse. Boy do I feel like Sarah in the Labyrinth. Well, I know Amber's room is to the left and I didn't see any kitchen-like area there so … Lottie turned her body to the right, beginning her search. Again, she was struck by the luxury of the building. The antique scaffolding, the artworks, the oak floors occasionally broken by finely woven carpets. She also began to notice that there were an outrageous amount of doors as she wound her way through the mansion. How many rooms can one place have? Lottie continued walking, hoping she would somehow find a sign of a kitchen. But it seemed that every turn she took only revealed more mysterious doors. She was beginning to lose faith in her exploration. Everything looks so freaking similar how can I know where anything is? I'll turn down one more hallway and if all I see is doors I'm going back. As if to mock her, the mansion's scenery instantly changed. Her feet slowed and came to a stop as she reached two stair cases; one leading upwards and the other downwards.

"Kitchens are normally on the main floor, aren't they?" Great, she was already talking to herself.

Lottie decided to go with her instincts and quickly descended the stairs. She found herself in an open dining area and wanted to pat herself on the back. I'm so fucking smart. The dinning room, unsurprisingly, was stunning. It looked more like a grand ballroom – the kinds she had seen in the historical images her mother collected – than a place people ate. A large mahogany table was situated in the centre of the room and she quickly counted 20 chairs around the structure. She looked up and admired the high ceilings, finding another chandelier. I can't even fathom how expensive this place is. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the back of the room. Curious, she advanced towards the … what the hell was that sound? As she got closer, she noticed a quasi hidden doorway with its door slightly ajar. She slowly pushed on the wood and entered into the kitchen. Hell yes! She beamed as she locked eyes on the fridge and made to dart forwards when she was reminded of what had drawn her to the room … the noise sounded again much louder than before, drawing her attention.

Fuck me.

Lottie's eyes focused on two figures, one laying on a beautiful marble topped kitchen island and the other hunched over the other. One of the figures, as she continued to stare, was a brunette Gentern (she still had enough of her uniform on for Lottie to recognize her position … no pun intended) with her eyes closed and mouth open. The other, to her chagrin, was Pavi. She watched as Pavi skillfully thrust his hips, his cock buried into the Gentern. He had looked up as Lottie had entered the kitchen and smirked as he saw the recent occupant of his fantasies freeze mid-step. Pavi continued his motions, deciding this was an ideal opportunity for Lottie to see what was awaiting her. He ran one of his hands up the torso of the Gentern and began to massager her breast. He ran his other hand downwards, landing on the woman's clit. He began to manipulate the bud, licking his lips as the woman beneath him moaned. He looked back at Lottie and became further aroused at her embarrassment.

"Please excuse me master," She quickly cried, closing the kitchen door.

Pavi almost came. Master, ah that-a girl. He reluctantly returned his focus to the woman beneath him.

Lottie stood braced against the door to the kitchen, breathing heavily. What the hell was that? How was he so … so calm about being caught having sex? Pavi had stared right at her, not giving a single fuck that he was being watched. He seemed to even … enjoy it. Lottie shuddered at the images that refused to leave her mind: his predatory eyes, her gaping mouth, the movement of flesh on flesh. UGH. She leaned back against the door, covering her eyes with her hands. I guess I'll have to get used to shit like this. I'll just wait until they're done and apologize for intruding. She didn't have to wait much longer (ho was she to know that Pavi and the Gentern had been engaged for almost an hour prior to her appearance) as she suddenly found herself lying on the floor, half in the kitchen, her back rest having been pulled from behind her. The Gentern stepped over her form and disappeared, leaving her and Pavi alone.

"I'm really sorry about barging in on your private moment master," Lottie said from the floor.

"Do not-a worry about that." Pavi replied as Lottie picked herself up. "Should I-a make my first command?"

Lottie gulped. "Of course master, anything you desire." She wanted to kick herself for her choice of words.

Pavi chuckled, clearly catching onto her mistake. "I-a am rather satisfied in that department for now, but I-a would greatly enjoy an omelette."

"Absolutely master, one omelette coming up!"

Lottie scurried towards the fridge, pulling out the ingredients required for two omelettes (she was still hungry after all) as per Pavi's instructions. She began cooking, slightly uncomfortable by his presence. So, like the genius she was, she began to blabber.

"How was your sleep last night master?"

"Very good, thank-a you for asking. I-a find it very easy to drift off after a nice fuck." Pavi smiled as he watched Lottie press her lips together, stifling laughter.

"You must never have a bad night then?" Lottie wanted to smack herself in the face. Why the fuck did she think she could joke around with the people responsible for her life?

Pavi let out a shocked, yet appreciative laugh. "You are-a not like the other Genterns. It is-a nice to be able to talk with someone."

"I mean I'm sure the other girls could talk with you if your dick wasn't always in their … holy shit I need to shut the fuck up." She viciously flipped the omelette, cursing her inability to not be a sarcastic bitch.

Pavi laughed harder. "I would-a not act this away around my-a brother or sister."

"I'm sorry master, please forgive my transgression."

"No, no please-a continue I find it very amusing," Pavi stated truthfully. He was beginning to be invested in this woman beyond what her body could offer. "So, tell-a me about yourself."

"Uhhh … that will probably be pretty boring."

"Try-a me."

"Well okay," she shrugged as if to warn him. "I'm a 24 year-old woman who comes from a family of –"

"No, tell me about-a _yourself_. What do you like? Who-a are _you_?"

Lottie was genuinely floored. The infamous Pavi Largo, a sex crazed, self-absorbed seeker of passion, was truly asking her to discuss herself as a person.

"I love to sing," she blurted in her bafflement. "I mean, I'm fucking horrible, but I really love to anyways. I really love old music, especially 1960's and 1980's tunes. I also enjoy drawing, being able to imagine something and translate it into an image. Admittedly, I'm not very good at that either. Uh, what else? Books! Love to read, especially historical literature. Oh, and movies! I love to watch movies and gravitate towards cult classics."

Pavi felt himself smile as he listened to the woman explain her interests with a radiant expression. "The Rock Horror Picture Show is-a one of my personal favourites." He almost laughed as her eyes widened with joy.

Lottie quickly launched into a discussion of the film which, in turn, prompted several other related and unrelated discussions. They both went into minute detail about their favourite songs, books, and movies. It had been too long since he had had a meaningful conversation with anyone. He found himself laughing at her attempts to explain the plots to him while she laughed at his attempts at guessing the plots based on title alone.

"What's all this noise?" a booming voice broke through the merriment.

"Good-a afternoon brother," Pavi offered, response laced with annoyance at being interrupted.

"Yeah whatever, what's this bitch doing here?"

Pavi looked at Lottie and saw her shrink into herself, absently rubbing the scar on her arm. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach at her reaction but brushed it aside, why should he care how his brother treated her?

"Sorry master Luigi, I'll leave immediately."

"Make me some coffee first bitch."

"Yes master."

Lottie was disappointed. She had actually been having a really good time with Pavi. She would have never thought he was capable of _verbal_ conversation. Yet, his opinions had been really intriguing. He loved a lot of the same things she did such as musicals, Tim Curry, Drag culture, Victorian literature. He even provided new insight into old topics. She really hoped she'd get the chance to talk to him again. For now, though, she would have to be a subservient bitch and make Luigi his coffee. She finished the task with haste, putting a steaming mug in front of the man.

"Sugar? Cream? Milk?" Lottie asked, unsure of how he took it.

"Black you idiot."

Lottie clenched the fist resting at her side, smiling as she slid the mug forward. I'm getting really sick of his bullshit and it's only the second day. "Of course master, please forgive me."

Luigi abruptly stood up, pushing the coffee off the island. Lottie flinched as the cup shattered and hot liquid splashed up her leg.

"Don't you give me lip cunt," Luigi shrieked, face reddening and hand reaching for his knife. "Do I need to show you a lesson?"

Lottie was momentarily stunned. She felt like she had whiplash from how quickly the situation had changed. How the fuck do I respond? Her eyes flicked toward Pavi, desperation spurring her to seek a second opinion. Yet, Pavi had pulled out a hand mirror and was currently occupied by his own reflection. Lottie's eye twitched. Thanks a lot asshole.

"I'm sorry if I in anyway disrespected you master, that was never my intention," Lottie said, praying her response sounded sincere. She followed this exclamation with a bow and before she could stand erect she felt herself falling backward. I've been on the floor too many times for one morning, she thought as her back slammed against the marble. Her ribs also screamed in agony as she registered the impact of the kick (she assumed it was a kick that had sent her flying), causing her to curl into the fetal position. This apparently was the wrong thing to do. She caught hurried movement in her peripheral and turned her head in time to see a foot swing. "How dare you think you can protect yourself! You weak little shit! I'll show you pain!" Luigi shouted as he repeatedly kicked her body, grunting with the effort of each blow. Lottie bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming and tasted the hot coppery flow of blood as it pooled within her mouth. She watched as the droplets hit the floor, marring the pristine whiteness. I'll probably have to clean that later.

"LUIGI ENOUGH!" A foreign voice commanded.

Lottie, blessedly, felt the blows subside and laughed with relief before passing out.

… … …

For the second time that day Lottie awoke not knowing where she was or how she got there. She _did_ , however, know that she was freezing. She tried to make sense of her surroundings, but her eyes seemed to be rather unfocused. Giving up, she reached her hand out, hoping to either find something to supply her with warmth or get the attention of someone who could help her. Instead, her hand landed upon someone else's. She whipped her head in the direction of the appendage and her already cloudy vision worsened – yeah kind of dizzy I guess.

"Who's there?" She croaked, squinting at the hazy figure cloaked in red.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon."

"What?"

"I've just finished your operation, 3 broken rib bones and a fractured fibula not to mention multiple bone bruises."

"Luigi really had a go huh?" Lottie chuckled, slowly registering the total body ache.

"Hm…" was the disapproving response.

Lottie attempted to pull herself up into a sitting position and was grateful to feel two hands reach around her waist and lift. Her head swam with the change in position and she blinked to counteract the sensation.

"Let me help with that," the voice sounded beside her and she felt a pinch in her arm.

The room quickly came into focus and Lottie realized she was stark naked on an operating table. Will I ever be fully clothed? She turned to thank the figure and was startled to see a Repo man. Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. She had heard terrifying legends of the men cloaked in red who could, at anytime, hunt you down and remove your leased organs. Lottie recalled waking a few times in the dead of night, sweat pouring down her body and hands shaking as she reached for her telephone and called to make sure her mother was still safe … that she hadn't been harvested. And now she was face to face with the legal assassin.

"Uh … Thank you for all of your help."

"It wasn't really my doing. We both answer to the Largos after all."

"I-I guess so." Damnit why did he have to keep his mask on? The impersonality of the figure made the scenario even more off-putting.

As if sensing her discomfort, the figure slowly removed his mask. He would never see her again after all, so what was the harm in revealing himself? Nathan Wallace watched with slight amusement as the girl visibly relaxed.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you. Here I was panicking over being face-to- well mask with a Repo man when underneath it all was a kind looking gentleman."

The girl clearly had no idea how much blood was on his literal and figurative hands. "Yes, no need for all this worry … unless of course you have organs that you haven't paid for," he teased.

"Well unless you slipped something inside me while I was under … oh my god can you actually kill me for saying something so double entendre-y?"

Nathan let out a low chuckle. "I'm not in the market for killing people who make fools out of themselves."

"Fair enough. _Can_ you do me another favour though?"

"What?" Nathan asked, instantly on his guard. His years of working for the Largo family had made him weary of favours.

Lottie sensed his discomfort and was quick to dissipate his concerns, "I just need some clothes if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

Nathan suddenly became very _aware_ of the girl before him. "Yes, of course, one moment."

He walked over to a closet at the other end of the room and removed a short, black t-shirt dress. He passed the garment to Lottie and turned to give her some privacy. She threw the garment over her head and instantly felt better. Or well, warmer and less exposed at the very least.

"I'm decent, your eyes are saved," she joked.

Nathan turned around and smiled at the young girl. She looked very innocent in that moment. Her small body was drowning in the t-shirt dress and the body parts visible were covered in black bruises. He repressed a sigh. How had a girl almost the same age as his own daughter ended up in this situation? How many people would the Largo family break?

"The bruises should fade in a couple of days and I've prescribed you some zydrate to help wi –"

"Absolutely not," Lottie interjected, "I will not be consuming any kind of drug if you please."

"It really is better if you take something to help with the pain," Nathan replied rather forcefully.

"No drugs. I can handle the pain."

"I'll have to talk with Rotti about this…"

"Please don't do this to me sir," Lottie pleaded, leaning towards the kind older man. "I've seen too many zydrate junkies … I don't want to become that."

Nathan was unsure of how to proceed. Should he go over her head and ensure she got the drugs she needed to aid in the healing process? Wouldn't that just be looking out for her? And taking in her appearance it was pretty evident that the girl could use some caring for. On the other hand, would it not be better for her in the long run to not be introduced to the highly addictive substance? She reminded him too much of Shilo in that moment. And he knew he would never allow Shilo to touch zydrate.

"Okay. I'll give you the zydrate that I was instructed to administer, that way Rotti will never know you didn't take it. Just make sure to act drugged for the next – he looked at his watch – 4 hours."

"Deal. Really, I hope you can understand how much all of this means to me."

Nathan thought he could.

"I'll inform Rotti of your current state. I'll tell him you're to have bed rest for at least 6 hours." Nathan sincerely hoped Rotti listened to his instructions or else the girl was in for further pain.

"Excellent, some sleep sounds great about now." Lottie watched as the man made to leave the room, suddenly realizing something, "Oh wait, before you go I just have one last request."

"And that would be?"

"What time is it? I've felt really off not knowing the time."

"10:30 a.m."

Lottie visibly sagged at the revelation.

"Does something hurt?" Nathan quickly asked, mistaking her actions as a sign of pain.

"I mean it's easier for me to tell you what doesn't hurt, but that's not it. I really can't believe that the day hasn't even fucking started and I'm already waiting for tomorrow."

Nathan shared her sentiments. He looked at her for a moment more, an expression akin to regret marring his features, and then turned to deliver his information. Neither of them were their own people anymore after all.

 **I would like to thank all of you who have begun reading my little story, your views and comments are both appreciated and welcomed. I've really enjoyed writing this and am excited to see where the characters take me. I hope everyone will be equally as excited to join me for the ride!**


	5. Act 2: Pavi, Pampering, and Parties

This must be some kind of fucking record, Lottie thought as she awoke for the third time of the day. She wearily blinked her eyes and stretched her sore body. Sore was an understatement, she felt like her entire body weighed an extra 100 pounds and the air had turned into a viscous liquid as she slowly brought her arms up. Lottie briefly rubbed her eyes before remembering she had makeup on. Oh shit … yet, when she looked at her hands they were clean. Someone must have wiped it off. Lottie shrugged and continued stretching. It was only as she stretched out her legs that she became aware of the body sat at the end of her bed.

"HOLY FUCK!" She shrieked as she clawed the blankets up to cover her torso.

"It's-a just me." Pavi (Lottie's brain had finally registered the figure's identity) stated calmly, placing his hand on her calf. "I-a did not mean to startle you."

"No, sorry I really shouldn't have been that scared," Lottie snickered at her reaction. She instantly regretted both the laughter and the quick movements … holy shit my body. Pavi watched as the woman visibly sagged against a mountain of pillows.

"I-a would apologize for-a my brother but-a what is the point? He will-a likely do it again and I-a won't stop it." Pavi looked Lottie directly in the eyes as he told her the truth; he wasn't going to make the situation anything it wasn't. He didn't like to watch his brother brutalize women or men, but he didn't care enough to get involved. Lottie was no exception. He may enjoy her company and eventually her body, but that was it. Pavi was Pavi: a self-absorbed, mostly vacuous, shit.

"Why the hell do you think I would expect anything else? Shit, I may daydream my life away but I know how the real world works." Lottie returned angrily. She wasn't a dumb fuck, people didn't magically change their characteristics for the _right_ (gag) person. As much as people wanted to, _needed_ to, believe that they were the centre of someone's individual universe and vice versa it just wasn't true … a fairy tale romance was just that, a fairy tale.

Pavi smirked approvingly. He knew, in that moment, that Lottie could survive the Largo family and anyone else. She would never delude herself, never read more into a situation than what was before her very eyes. She knew no one would ride in on a white horse to save her. She had to save herself. And even then, she knew that was a slim possibility. She-a really is an interesting one.

"Very well. Anyway, I-a really came here to see if-a you were up to a fuck before the event," he bluntly transitioned.

Lottie let out a sound between a seal barking and a dying creature, clutching her ribs. "Can you try not to make me laugh? Besides, does it really matter what my answer is?"

"I would-a never take an-a unwilling partner … not that that has-a ever happened."

"I guess I can believe that. You're not as much of a jerk as I thought you'd be. I mean, my body is pretty fucked up right now though ..."

Pavi was slightly annoyed by his brother. How-a dare he ruin my fun. Pavi was horny as hell and unable to fully vent. Not that he wasn't going to fuck her, but he couldn't try some of the moves he had fantasized about due to her body's state. I-a guess I'll-a have to settle. Pavi slowly crawled up the bed towards Lottie and winked as he laid beside her. He smiled as she turned her body towards his and pushed the covers off of her form. Lottie maneuvered her body closer to Pavi's until her nipples grazed his chest with each breath. Pavi ran his hand down her side and fisted the bottom of the t-shirt dress, pulling it up and coaxing her to aid him in its removal. His eyes feasted on the sight of her body as it was revealed to him; rounded hips that tapered into a petite waist, swelling out again into a delicate ribcage topped with large, rounded breasts. The lovely picture was somewhat marred by the myriad of black and deep purple bruises, but overall Pavi was very satisfied indeed. He placed his hand on her hip – stopping to briefly rub circles on the velvety flesh and watch as goosebumps erupted – and slowly moved it backwards, grabbing a handful of her glorious ass.

"Well Lottie, I-a have been wondering this and I-a think I'm-a correct in assuming you are a virgin."

"What gave it away, my extreme lack of appeal or total aloofness?"

Pavi chuckled at her deadpan remark while he inwardly cheered, he hadn't had the opportunity of training a virgin in a while. This is-a going to be fun.

"Would-a you prefer the mask on or-a off?"

Lottie was momentarily taken off guard by the considerate query. Pavi seemed to understand her thought process and smiled.

"I-a ask all of my partners, remember I-a am a man of mutual pleasure."

"It might be easier with it off. I mean if I'm going to be kissing you," Lottie scrunched her nose in thought, "do you even like kissing? Anyways, it would probably be easier if I didn't feel the other flesh."

"Oh there-a will be kissing. Amongst other a-mouth actions."

"Okay cool. I would give my usual preamble about virgin awkwardness blah de blah blah, but I'm sure you're more than aware of that and, not to stroke your ego too much, you're probably the best person to show me what to do and how to do it."

"You are-a not wrong."

"Well then," Lottie began awkwardly, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Ah how-a sexy," Pavi replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he began to remove his mask.

"Please stop making me laugh!" Lottie cried, clutching her stomach. She hurriedly sobered as Pavi placed his _other_ face on her bedside table. She had never seen the man with his true face on. That looks painful. His skin was the permanent red of a healing wound and the flesh was raised into a series of lines, as if it were exposed muscle rather than skin. Lottie, not for the first time, wondered why Pavi had started wearing faces over his own. His natural features, well those she could make out, seemed attractively composed so why …? Whatever Lottie, it's not like he's here to tell you his freaking life story. He's here to fuck you.

And with that thought in her mind, she reached out and caressed his cheek. Pavi placed a hand on top of hers and tilted his head so his lips pressed against her palm, keeping eye contact the entire time. He continued the kiss up her arm, her shoulder, neck, jawline, and finally planted his lips against her own. Pavi coaxed her mouth into a surprisingly gentle kiss, leading her movements. She is-a not the best kisser but it is-a clearly from a lack of practice.

 _Now folks, sorry to interrupt but I would like to clarify that Lottie has indeed gotten much better at kissing. In fact, she is a bit of a pro. How do I know, you ask? Well that would be ruining our story …_

Pavi ran his hand down her side and happily returned it to its previous position on her ass. He deepened the kiss, maintaining a very gentle, slow pace. He licked down her chin to her jaw and began kissing and sucking the juncture below her ear, listening for her response. Lottie's breathing became laboured and he felt her hands slide up his chest and begin to undo the buttons of his blouse. He quickly moved back and shrugged out of the top, throwing it to the floor. Pavi rolled back towards Lottie and was met with her mouth on his neck. She left a trail of butterfly kisses down towards his chest.

"A little harder," Pavi coached, licking his lips.

Lottie obliged and began to suck and bite his chest, finding a nipple and drawing it into her mouth. She tentatively nibbled the bud and Pavi's moan encouraged her. She bit harder and rolled his nipple with her tongue. She soon moved to the other side, giving the other bud equal attention. Pavi began to return in kind, alternatively pinching her nipples into reddened peaks and massaging her breasts. He removed one of his hands to grab her own, dragging it down and placing it on his straining erection. Lottie began to roughly stroke his member through his pants.

"Slower, ah yes that's-a nice. Now apply less-a pressure, as if you are not even-a touching me."

Lottie adjusted accordingly and Pavi shivered at the feather light touches caressing his manhood. He quickly licked the fingers on his right hand and too directed his touch to Lottie's lower body. He lightly stroked her clit and instantly felt her freeze.

"I've never been touched down there," Lottie shrilly stated, looking at Pavi with a bright red face.

"You have-a never masturbated?"

"No."

"Do not-a be embarrassed. It is-a perfectly okay to enjoy this," He resumed stroking and felt a jolt of arousal as he watched her mouth open and her eyes flutter shut.

"Please-a continue with your hand," Pavi instructed, lowering his face to draw her into another, more passionate kiss. Lottie, seemingly to equal the playing field, unzipped his pants and pushed them and his underwear down to his thighs. He felt her fingers tickle his erection and pulled back.

"You will-a need some lube unless you-a want to chafe me."

"Er, right, sorry about that."

Pavi quickly removed his pants, grabbed lubrication from one of his pockets, poured some into Lottie's hand and his own, and resumed his previous actions. Both were soon lost in the feel of each other's bodies, mouths, hands. Pavi slipped his hand down and experimentally inserted a finger into her core. Her muscles tightened around the digit and Lottie gasped, squeezing Pavi's dick. Pavi hissed with pleasure and began to pump his finger in and out, finding she best reacted to a fast pace. He soon added another digit and hooked them as he pumped.

"Oh wow," She moaned into his mouth.

Lottie increased the speed of her movements as well, bringing her other hand down to massage his balls. Their fervour intensified and both were soon raising their hips in response. Pavi felt as if he was going to explode, her hands felt so perfect around his cock. But the fun has-a just begun. Abruptly, he slowed his ministrations.

"H-huh?" Lottie blurted, disrupted by the shift.

"I-a believe we," Pavi bit his bottom lip as Lottie traced the tip of his member, "should-a prolong the moment."

"Yes master." Lottie looked up from under her lashes as she made the comment, licking her lips as she ran her finger the length of his manhood.

"Why-a you," Pavi warned, grabbing Lottie's hand to stop her actions.

Pavi pinned her hands above her head as he positioned himself so he was straddling her. He slowly released her as he leaned his head towards her chest and began to kiss her breasts, stopping to tease either nipple with his tongue. He scrapped his teeth over the sensitive buds and smiled as she let out breathy gasps. Surprisingly, she-a is a rather quiet. He trailed kisses down her stomach, until he was positioned at her core.

Lottie let out a nervous giggle, attempting to close her legs. "Uhh… Pavi –"

Pavi pushed open her legs as far as she could spread and roughly licked the length of her slit, skillfully maneuvering his tongue.

"OH!"

That's-a what I thought. He continued his actions, alternating between teasing licks and sucking her inner lips. He tentatively inserted his tongue, watching as she threw her head back and covered her face with her hands. He increased his rhythm, bringing his tongue fully out and making sure to tease her lips before reinserting the appendage. He matched the movements of Lottie's bucking hips and felt her thigh muscles tense under his hands. She is-a close.

"P-Pavi I ah~ I?" Lottie panted, unable to fully express herself.

Pavi quickly moved his mouth to her clit, flicking it with his tongue. Lottie let out a choked sound and Pavi felt her climax. He returned his mouth to her core, licking her flowing juices.

"Holy shit." Lottie dazedly stated, collapsing against the bed.

Pavi trailed kisses back up her stomach and chest, stopping to look her in the face. If possible, his erection intensified at the sight. Her cheeks were blotched with the blood flow, her eyelids were drooping with tears clinging to the bottom lashes, and her plump lips were parted in muted surprise. Pavi's ego grew tenfold. He licked her lips, unable to resist their temptation.

"I-a think now it's-a time to move onto the main event."

Pavi swiftly lifted Lottie so she was sitting atop him, reversing their previous arrangement. He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a condom from his pant pocket. Pavi expertly rolled it on and laid back.

"I-a want you to-a ride me."

"You want me on top? Are you fucked?" Lottie cried, planting her hands on Pavi's chest to keep her balance.

"Not-a yet."

"Oh ha ha."

Pavi grabbed Lottie's hips and began to lift her lower body. She momentarily glared at him, yet followed suit and was soon hovering over the tip of his member. Lottie slowly began to lower herself, holding her breath in anticipation. Pavi guided her and she was caught off guard by the very foreign sensation of something filling her. She haltingly ground her hips down and stopped when half of his length was in her. She had never felt like this, so stretched and uncomfortable. And yes there was some pain, but not like she had heard others talk of. Pavi, mercifully, allowed her to continue at her own pace. She pushed downwards again and felt a kind of barrier … well bye bye virginity, she thought as her hymen broke and she slid down the rest of the way. She looked at their interlocking bodies and watched as a small trickled of blood flowed over the side of Pavi's thigh. Pavi's eyes rolled back and his cock twitched as he was completely sheathed. She is-a so tight.

"Can I just say –"

"Can-a you just shut up?"

Lottie laughed hard and clutched her stomach, gasping. Yes there was pain, but the movement of her body had also reignited that feeling she had had when Pavi was … Lottie tentatively rolled her hips and felt Pavi's hands squeeze her sides. That's probably a good sign, right? She raised her hips up and clumsily lowered herself down again. Determined, she continued the motions until she found a steady rhythm. Lottie began to roll her hips with each thrust, occasionally stopping to grind against Pavi.

"Faster," Pavi moaned, bringing his hips up to meet Lottie's.

He helped lift the woman, moving her hips to guide her motions and intensify their pleasure. Pavi watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust and licked his lips. He felt her thigh muscles tense and began to thrust harder, grinding into her and ensuring he hit her most sensitive spot. Their bodies beaded with sweat and the air was once again filled by lusty sighs and moans. Lottie felt the building pressure in her lower abdomen and knew she was close. Pavi, sensing it as well, brought a hand to her clit and stimulated the bud. He felt her inner walls close like a vice around his cock.

"Oh-a my!" Pavi moaned as he came, the stimulation of her orgasm fluttering around his member too much for him.

They road out each other's orgasms, slowing down and eventually stopping as each was spent. Pavi felt Lottie's body sag against his and he gently pulled out of her, discarding the used condom. She had been a good fuck. While clearly inexperienced, she responded well to his guidance and did not make the same mistake twice. Pavi smiled to himself as he slid her body off his. He redressed and turned as he reached the door. Lottie was laying under the covers, looking out the window with an unreadable expression on her face. Her wristband suddenly sounded, breaking the mood. Amber's face appeared.

"Come to my room in under 2 minutes or face the consequences."

"Oh shit!" Lottie cried as she scrambled out of bed and threw on the t-shirt dress, not bothering to find undergarments.

Pavi opened the door for the frantic woman. "You had-a better not keep my-a sister waiting."

The small, heavily bruised form hurtled past him and almost tumbled over as it took a sharp turn down the hallway. Yet, Pavi swore he heard the woman say she'd rather fuck him again as she exited the room. He laughed to himself, closing the door on the previous scene.

…

Lottie practically fell into Amber's room in her haste to be on time. She could not afford another punishment that day. Lottie knew she was still riding the Pavi high – oh ew did I actually just think that? – but she could feel her deep body ache returning.

"You just made it on time. Come here and sit on my bed."

"Yes mistress Amber."

Lottie sat on the bed beside Amber, angling her body so she was facing the Largo heiress. Amber reached out and grabbed either side of Lottie's face, turning it from side to side.

"It's not awful … my people can probably work with this," Amber muttered to herself.

Amber moved to the hem of the t-shirt dress and began pulling it upwards. Lottie grit her teeth and contemplated punching the woman in the face. Instead, she obediently raised her arms, allowing Amber to pull the dress over her head. Amber scrutinized her naked form.

"Stand up."

Lottie obeyed, standing in front of Amber with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Turn, I need to see every angle."

Lottie began to turn in a slow circle, resisting the urge to roll her eyes into another dimension. She stopped as she faced Amber again, unsure how to proceed.

"Well what was I expecting really? The bruises we can cover up but that body. Sad tits, giant waist line, small butt, short stumpy legs, and large arms. You really should try for some elective surgery." Amber stated bluntly.

 _Ah good old Amber Sweet … that massive bitch. I'm sure you will all agree with me when I say jealousy is a nasty shade, but Amber wore it nonetheless. I'd advise the viewers to believe the descriptions made by other, superior members of this tale …_

Lottie felt the edges of her mouth twitch. Just calm down Lottie, don't let this cunt get to you, take it like a woman.

"A wonderful suggestion mistress Amber, perhaps I'll make an inquiry with your father."

"Whatever. We better start getting ready now, my people will need at least 2 hours with you."

What the fuck is this bitch talking about? Wait … didn't Pavi say something about an event? But what event? That little shit didn't even have the decency to tell me what was happening … oh no Lottie he'll fuck you, but god forbid he tell you the details about your own life. Amber read the confusion on Lottie's face and began to laugh.

"You stupid bitch," She began in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Tonight is the opening of the new opera house. It's only been advertised for the last two months, but no big deal. Blind Mag," Amber spit out the name with as much venom as a viper, "will be doing the honours and daddy wants the family there to appease the press."

How could I forget? Lottie was a big fan of blind Mag and had been ecstatic about her upcoming appearance. It had been almost 17 years since the songstress had been seen in public, rumours claiming she was in mourning, and Lottie had dreamed about attending the event. Just not in such a manner. Well this is … exciting?

"And I?" Lottie began, looking at Amber.

"Will be escorting me. Your job will be to make me look better. And do anything I ask of you along the way."

"Yes mistress Amber."

"Enough talk. Time to get ready."

Amber grabbed Lottie's hand and led her out of her room. Well what the fuck ever its not like I need clothes or anything, Lottie thought as she was dragged down the hallways naked. She followed Amber to an area of the mansion she had yet to explore, which wasn't entirely shocking considering she _had_ only been there for 2ish days. Lottie again took note of the insane amount of doors and swore she heard a man's screams coming from one room as they turned a corner. Let's just pretend that was a pain induced delusion. She suddenly bumped into Amber's back as the woman stopped walking. Lottie peeked her head out from behind Amber and froze … Luigi.

"Get out of my way brother."

"What are you doing with that cunt?" Luigi spat, temper flaring.

"None of your business, move."

Luigi drew his knife and Lottie pulled Amber behind her. She may dislike the woman, but this _was_ her job.

"Think you can take me bitch? Did you already forget our fun in the kitchen?"

"I cannot allow you to hurt mistress Amber."

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT SLUT!" Luigi screamed, lunging.

Lottie closed her eyes and braced herself for the stab … and yet she felt no (well no more) pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Luigi sprawled on the floor clutching his crotch and swearing. She turned her head and watched Amber lower her stiletto clad foot. Well shit Amber maybe you have a heart after all.

"I have a time limit Luigi, you see what I'm fucking working with so can you leave me the fuck alone!?" Amber yelled, dragging Lottie over the prone form and towards their destination.

Nope, still no heart. But hey at least I got away from the psycho. They made several more turns before finally reaching their destination. Amber pushed Lottie into a room at the end of a particularly long hallway and slammed the door behind her.

"Welcome Amber, what can we do for you today?" An extremely ripped bodyguard asked.

"I need the stylists for tonight."

"Right away," the man turned and walked towards the back of the room – Lottie realized she was standing in an extravagant looking salon – and disappeared behind a curtain.

2 slim figures instantly emerged from the curtained area. Lottie watched as the 2 flamboyant men approached Amber and gave her quick pecks on either cheek. I never knew the Largo's had stylists.

"Amber honey what can we do for you today?"

"I have a black-tie event tonight with the family so I need to look the part. But make sure there's something fun underneath I have business later." Amber flippantly stated, seating herself at a salon chair. "Oh and do what you can with her," she lazily waved her hand towards Lottie.

The brunette stylist started washing Amber's hair, leaving the blonde man to eye up Lottie. He sped towards her and started circling like a vulture. He grabbed her hair, breasts, waist, ass … boy this guy is getting a free fucking ride … he even ran his hands down her legs.

"Okay pal, what the fuck are you doing?" Lottie demanded as he ran his hands back up into her inner thighs.

"I'm just getting a feel for the canvas," he purred, withdrawing his hands and winking.

"Oh very funny, how about we lay off the touching."

"Girl I'm not interested in what you've got to offer if you catch my drift."

"That's fine, but it doesn't give you the right to touch me."

"Duly noted. Please sit in this chair," the man conceded.

Lottie sat down in the plush salon chair and closed her eyes as he began to wash her hair. Hmmmm this is nice. His skilled fingers massaged her scalp, alternatingly lathering and rinsing. Lottie felt the rush of water cease and be replaced with a plush towel. The stylist quickly toweled her hair and started cutting.

"I haven't seen you around the mansion before," the stylist began, clearly trying to improve the situation between the two of them.

"I just started work yesterday."

"I can tell you've already met Luigi."

"That obvious huh?" Lottie snorted and her ribs screamed in pain.

"Just a bit." He stopped talking to blow-dry her hair. The conversation resumed as he began curling. "Do you want to know the trick to Luigi?"

"There's a fucking trick?! Please tell me, I can't afford anymore playdates."

The stylist laughed at her outlandish statement. "Luigi is actually a really sensitive guy. He uses his anger to cover his insecurity and if you can break past it he'll usually end up crying. I'd suggest showing him a kindness."

"Are you insane? What am I going to do? Impale myself on his knife for a hug? I mean I'll try it, but if I die it's on you." Lottie smiled as she heard the stylist guffaw.

"Girl you're hilarious."

"I try."

The man moved from her hair to her face and started on her makeup. He chattered on about his experience with the Largo family. Lottie learned that he had come to work for the mansion almost 3 years ago. He had been hired on as the personal stylist of Rotti, but had soon taken on the entire family as clients. He enjoyed the benefits of the job – free elective surgeries whenever wanted or needed. He also enjoyed his access to zydrate, using it recreationally every once in a while.

"There can be some pretty wild staff parties and you should really join us sometime. Anyways, you're all done! Now we just need an outfit."

He turned Lottie's chair around so she could face the mirror. It was at this moment that Lottie realized she wasn't been wearing her glasses. How the fuck did I not notice I couldn't fucking see? Oh, maybe the non-stop adrenaline kick you've been on? I know I had them this morning … did someone take them after the Luigi incident?

"I'd say good job but I can't see a damn thing without my glasses," Lottie laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Wait one second," the stylist ran behind the curtained area and returned with a small box, "here put these on."

Lottie opened the container and saw a pair of the Largo patented universal contacts. She knew they permanently adhered to the eyes as a kind of organic technology, adjusting overtime for any change in the wearer's prescription. She also knew these contacts cost 1.5 million dollars.

"I can't pay this off, but thanks." Lottie shoved the box back into the stylist's hands.

"Consider it a gift from me from the Largo's. Just return the favour at some point." He winked, returning the contacts.

"If you can get me back into my room I can repay you right now."

"I think I can manage that," The stylist walked into the other room where Amber had disappeared.

"Holy fuck I can't believe I'm about to never need glasses again."

The man soon returned and gave Lottie a thumbs-up, indicating that they could proceed with their plan. He thoroughly washed his hands, put on a pair of gloves, and took the box from Lottie. He bent over and skillfully inserted the lenses. Lottie blinked and watched as the room came into a crisp focus. My god this is amazing. She looked toward the salon mirror and watched her own mouth fall open in shock. Her hair was styled into an elegant wavy bob stopping at her jaw-line. Oh, and it was suddenly a bright bubble gum pink. No big deal. She had an intricate black cat eye that blended into her crease, creating an intense black smoky eye. The stylist had popped gold glitter onto her eyelid and bottom lash-line, giving the look a glamorous feel. He had also contoured, blushed, and highlighted her face to perfection and she felt she looked like an ethereal goddess. Finally, her lips were a solid gold sparkle, tying the makeup together.

"When the fuck did you dye my hair?"

"I used the Largo instant dye shampoo. Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's really nice!" Lottie turned her head, admiring the shimmer of the pink. "And this makeup, just wow."

"Why thank you. Anyways, let's get you dressed. I told Amber it would be best if we started in your closet so let's go to your room."

Lottie led the stylist out of the salon and down a series of hallways. As they were walking, Lottie realized she was exhausted. Her body felt heavier than it had when she first woke up and the simple act of putting one foot in front of another was becoming a chore. She sighed as she opened her door, tonight was not going to be fun. Lottie gratefully flopped onto her bed as the stylist went through her closet.

"Ah this is perfect!"

Lottie sat up and saw that he had pulled out a floor length gown. The dress was beautiful. It had a high neck and was completely see-through with slits up either leg. Over the peach coloured mesh were a series of golden straps that overlapped to provide minimal coverage. The man quickly pulled out a golden thong and sparkly gold stilettos. He laid the outfit on the bed for Lottie.

"I don't think I've actually worn real clothes since I got here."

"I've never seen you wear clothes so," The stylist laughed.

Lottie looked down at her still naked body. Oh shit, I totally forgot I wasn't wearing anything.

"You just wait here for a second, I need to grab something from the salon," and with that the man was gone.

Lottie looked over the outfit one more time, shook her head with an incredulous smile, and walked over to her bedside table. She pulled open the drawer and saw the 2 vials of zydrate the Repo Man had given her. She placed 1 on the bed for the stylist and walked to her closet with the other. She found a sparkly gold clutch that matched her shoes and placed the vial inside. I have the fucking strangest feeling I'm going to need this tonight. She returned to her bed just as the man opened the door. That was really fucking fast. He walked towards her holding a small container of gold leaf, a brush, and body glue.

"I thought we could dress up those nips."

"Please never say anything like that again."

The stylist laughed as he applied the glue and then strategically pressed down the gold leaf. I have fucking golden nipples. What has my life become? Satisfied with his work, he helped Lottie into the dress and shoes.

"Perfection."

"I wouldn't say that around Amber. Maybe go on about how hard it was to make me look even remotely decent, how you wish you could've styled her."

"Jealous much?"

"I don't know why. Amber may be a lot of awful things, but she's gorgeous."

"True."

Lottie grabbed the zydrate from the bed. "Here, your gift."

The stylist squealed, taking the vial. "How thoughtful, I'm going to have fun tonight!"

"At least one of us will," Lottie sighed, picking up her clutch and steeling herself for the evening.

The stylist led Lottie out of the room and back towards the salon. Amber was impatiently tapping her foot as they entered.

"About fucking time. I knew it'd take a while for her, but I don't like being kept waiting."

"Sorry Amber, but I _did_ have a lot to fix. If I had been working with you it would have been so much easier," The stylist stated dramatically, winking at Lottie.

Amber calmed with the flattering statement. She looked Lottie over and grimaced but said nothing.

"Come on, it's time to go."

Lottie followed Amber out into the front courtyard where Pavi and Luigi were waiting for the family car.

"Looks like daddy went by himself." Amber almost sounded … disappointed as she came to this realization.

Lottie looked at the other woman and thought she may have briefly glimpsed the daughter within Amber Sweet. The revelation was short lived as Amber turned to take her anger out on Luigi, purposefully riling him up into an argument. At the same time, Lottie felt her body being pulled back and pressed flush against a man's chest.

"Why hello Pavi, it seems you're rather excited," She pressed her rear into his erection as she made her comment.

"You-a look stunning," He purred into her ear, snaking his hands around her torso to grab her breasts.

The sleek black Largo limousine pulled into the courtyard and Pavi disengaged, moving to enter the vehicle behind his siblings. Lottie waited as the Largo children settled and placed her leg into the car. What was going to happen now?

 **I'm sorry for the late update, but I fell into a bit of a slump near the beginning of this chapter. I managed to overcome the road block though and, as you can see, wrote a very long chapter. In the next chapter you can look forward to more GraveRobber, the introduction of Blind Mag, and the first appearance of Shilo! Comments are always welcomed!**


	6. Act 2: Lasting Lethargy

Lottie stifled a yawn and felt her eyes drooping as she stood outside of the carnivalesque tent. God damn it Amber what's taking you? Lottie covered her mouth as another yawn escaped and looked blearily around at the situation she was now in. Soon after their arrival at the event the Largo children had separated. Luigi had stormed into the crowds, Pavi had declared he needed a face change and had sauntered off with a gaggle of Genterns, which left Amber to roughly grab Lottie by the arm and drag her over to a tent. Amber had turned to her at the threshold of the structure and told her that she had to stand guard while Amber finished some business. The Largo heiress left with an open threat to Lottie should she move from her post … and hence the current scenario. Well this job didn't sound very difficult at all. In fact, Lottie almost wanted to thank Amber for the task. Sanitorium square was packed and she didn't exactly have the energy nor the desire to intermingle with the other attendees. And so she stood … and stood … and fucking stood. Lottie's gratefulness soon turned to irritation as the minutes turned into hours. Her feet were throbbing in the high heels, her body screaming at the abuse and lack of care, and her vision dizzyingly slipped in and out of focus. Man how nice would it be to lay down on that soft bed back at the Largo mansion, just cocoon myself in the soft blankets … Lottie lightly slapped her cheeks, willing herself to stay awake. I can't pass out or I'll be fucked, Lottie thought as she gave herself another smack.

"Dear are you alright?" An angelic voice asked from beside her.

"Huh, what?" Lottie returned startled, turning her head in the direction of the voice. She felt her heart momentarily stop as she locked eyes with _the_ Blind Mag. "Holy shit you're Blind Mag." Good one Lottie, very articulate.

Blind Mag winced at the vulgar language but softly tittered at the woman's reaction. "Well yes I guess I am. But still, are you alright dear? You look rather exhausted."

Lottie be cool, you're having a conversation with one of your idols and she's not a complete asshole. In fact, she's asking to see if you're doing okay which is the most human kindness you've encountered in a while.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry for being weird. You must get this all the time, I'll try to treat you like a human rather than a celebrity okay. My name is Lottie and I'm doing as well as can be expected, thanks for asking. How are you? Do you even want to have a conversation with me? Because don't feel obligated, seriously. Not to say that I don't want to talk to you or that you weren't insanely sweet to ask how I was doing, but … and now I'm rambling." Lottie wanted to strangle herself for how fucking stupid she sounded. She couldn't even blame it on her exhaustion … it was just another fantastic Lottie trait.

Blind Mag let out a genuine laugh and almost wanted to cry as the sound echoed in her ears. How long had it been since she had presented any authentic emotions? Not since … ah that was too painful to think about. Better to focus on the funny woman before her. "Maybe you ought to slow down. I wouldn't have addressed you if I didn't want to have a conversation with you. And I'm also doing as well as can be expected. Are you waiting for someone?"

"I hope you're not feeling anything like I am. And yeah, I'm waiting for Amber Sweet," Lottie pointed to the tent behind her as she made her statement, "being the Largo bitch is … well … a bitch." Oh shit Lottie she fucking works for the Largos too you dumbass! You have no idea what's she's going to say to them! Fuck! Lottie nervously locked eyes with the Largo Prima Donna and felt herself give an involuntary sigh of relief at the expression she was met with. Mag's lips were tightly pulled into a small frown and her mesmerizing eyes were focused on a faraway point, almost as if she was looking into the past rather than into the distance.

"Yes, yes it is." Mag quietly agreed, shaking her head to pull herself out of deep thoughts.

"Sorry, if you can't tell I don't know when to shut up and say really stupid things without a single thought." Lottie reached out to pat the woman's shoulder, but stopped mid extension realizing how inappropriate that would be. She lamely lowered her arm and started rubbing her other one, unknowingly disturbing the foundation to reveal a small part of her bruising. Lottie felt a hand draw her own away from its actions and sucked in a quick breath as she looked into Mag's face of concern.

"You poor thing. I can't promise you it gets better. Even if you leave their immediate circle you will never be free. But I haven't been – not like that – ever since the singing took off." Mag rubbed the girl's hand and tried (but failed) to not see herself in the small, fragile figure. She too had been young, too young when the Largo family had claimed her body, her voice, her sense of self. She knew things would be different if Ma – if _she_ had still been with her. But she was gone, and Mag was undone. She could finally see but was blinded to any real future … just music and sex and music and pain and music and darkness and music and nothing. She was and would be Rotti's automaton until her end …

Mag was unaware as words tumbled out of her parted lips. "But even now … It won't be long until my debt will be permanently settled." Mag concluded cryptically, dropping Lottie's hand.

Lottie grimaced as she saw a glimpse into the completely un-glamourous life of the "super star" Blind Mag. She was supposed to be the beacon of wealth, of fame, of someone free from the worries of others indebted to the Largos. She was supposed to be the Largo's equal, their partner … and she's just like me. A lapdog who can live as a Queen until the red carpet is ripped from under her broken feet and she falls and falls and falls. Lottie briefly wondered what people would think if they knew even Blind Mag was not free from the corruption of this world. Would they care? Would they think they could rise above? Lottie – appropriateness be damned – rushed forward and embraced the older woman, as if her arms could keep the two of them from breaking apart … save them from the overpowering will of the Largos. Mag was startled by the caring gesture but relaxed into the young woman's embrace smiling as she brought her own arms up to wrap around Lottie. The smile quickly turned sad upon the Diva's face … I wonder if Shi – if she would have been like this, if we would have been like this.

And the moment was broken by chaos.

Pavi suddenly emerged from a tent in the distance admiring his new face and walking towards Lottie to show off. Simultaneously, Luigi stormed up demanding a cup of coffee, stabbing the man who mistakenly abided his request. Lottie was knocked over by Amber's sudden appearance (that's fine, it's not like I'm in excruciating pain or anything) and watched as she began to shout at Mag. The Largo's voices blended in a cacophonic pitch and Lottie struggled to stand up to do … well fuck if I know, but something about the situation.

"CHILDREN STOP!" A demanding voice sounded, blissfully ending the argument and momentarily causing total silence until the dull din of passerby's returned. The Largo children stood looking away from their father and Lottie was unsure if she should continue trying to stand or just stay still until the scene unfolded. Well better be still and invisible than potentially interrupt whatever's going on, Lottie resignedly thought relaxing on the hard concrete.

"Ah Mag, just the woman I wanted to talk to. I believe I have someone you may want to meet." Rotti Largo smirked, as he moved to reveal a young, intensely pale girl with long black hair. Lottie looked at Mag and saw concealed shock. Lottie looked back at the young face with renewed interest. Who was this girl? What am I missing? Why am I so god damn nosy?

"This is Shilo, she too wants to be a singer and I believe I could help her as I helped you Mag." Rotti continued, an evil grin on his face.

Mag's mouth twitched but she said nothing in return, instead turning to look at the girl, Shilo. It was as if Mag was attempting to absorb every detail of the figure before her, her eyes darting quickly between features. Lottie wondered if she were the only one who noticed the shock, deep sadness, and fear in the woman's facial expressions. Lottie wondered if she were the only one who cared enough to notice. Yet, her thoughts were cut short as the group began to move towards the mainstage of the ceremony. Lottie began to push herself up when she was (for the how many-eth time?) roughly pulled to her feet by Amber's body guards and escorted in the opposite direction.

"Um, aren't we supposed to be going the other way? Pretty sure the ceremony is over there? No, fuck me I guess." She was led down a back alley by the silent burly men as if she was no more than a package being delivered. The men made a series of turns and suddenly came face to face with Amber.

"Come on we're going to skip out on this Mag-a-palooza and have some real fun. If Daddy wants his precious singer more than his own daughter he can have fun trying to explain my absence." Amber spat, turning down another alley way, forcing Lottie to jog after her.

They walked in tense silence for what seemed like hours … or maybe years … Lottie's brain slowly churned out as she began to panic – or she would have if she had the energy to. She knew she should be worried about Rotti's retribution especially in aiding Amber's defiance. Yet, her body was taking precedence and it was not happy with her one bit. The hours of physical use instead of much needed bed rest were finally catching up to her … oh hell they had already caught up with her and overpassed her while giving her two middle fingers. She was incapable of picking up her feet to walk, no matter how much she willed her body to listen to her. Instead, her feet slowly dragged on the ground like mannequin appendages. Her knees buckled with almost every step, her head spun, and small stars burst behind her half-lidded eyes, causing her to fall several times much to Amber's chagrin. To top it off, her arms hung limply at her sides, causing her to look and feel like the barely walking dead. They turned down another alleyway – how were there so many fucking alleyways in this City? – and came upon a strange scene. Lottie slowly blinked as her brain attempted to process the image. GraveRobber was with the little girl … Shia? Shyyyyy la? Something … from before amidst a crowd of junkies. Some junkies were prostrated at the feet of the enigmatic man, while others clung to his leg with intense looks of longing as they panted. GraveRobber, with a theatrical hand twirl that almost made Lottie lose her shit, seemed to be educating the watchers on the use of Zydrate. Lottie's attention was quickly drawn away by the sound of tearing fabric beside her. Amber ripped off her dress, revealing a dominatrix styled lingerie set underneath, and sauntered over the undulating bodies towards GraveRobber. She easily caught his and the girl's attention and suddenly everything went silent. It's wasn't that everyone stopped talking, rather Lottie's ears seemed to refuse to take anything in. She watched in a daze as Amber seemed to yell at the child and then turn to press her body against GraveRobber. I don't even know what's happening anymore … The scene tilted as Lottie's body crumpled and her last thought was one of wonderment … how could Amber be standing when she was laying down?

… … … … … … … … … … … …

She felt something wet tickle her cheek and then another and another and with a gasp her eyes fluttered open as she found herself caught in a downpour. She heard sirens in the distance and saw a few junkies dash past her. Oh shit a raid. She needed to get the fuck out of here. Where was Amber? She wasn't particularly concerned about the woman but being with her would make her safe. With a tremendous effort Lottie turned her head towards the spot she had last seen the woman's prone body and saw … nothing. Amber had apparently left without her. BITCH. Guess I'm on my own as per usual. Lottie attempted to stand up but was horrified to find her limbs could not support her. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK. Lottie this isn't the time to fuck around, you need to get up and get out of here! Yet, her willpower was no match for a total body shut down. Her eyes frantically took in her surroundings, searching for something to help her when suddenly she froze … she heard flurried footsteps fast approaching her and internally screamed. Maybe if I act dead they'll leave me alone?! Lottie instantly went limp and closed her eyes, holding her breath and praying to any being that she wouldn't be arrested and killed. She heard a high-pitched gasp and felt strong, familiar hands cup her face and turn it upwards. This doesn't feel like an arrest … Lottie couldn't help it, she peeked open her eyes and saw GraveRobber looking almost angrily at her.

"Get up you little idiot we have to go." He growled, dropping her head.

"What a fucking good idea why didn't I think of that!? OH WAIT I FUCKING DID. I can't move jackass." Lottie returned, looking down herself to draw GraveRobber's attention to her body. The rain had removed the foundation so meticulously applied and revealed the mottled bruises that entwined her entire frame.

 _Now dear reader's I will spare you the distasteful string of curses that flowed forth from the handsome lips of our antihero as he looked at the crippled form before him_

"Well shit G.R. thanks for caring and all but that poor girl will never be able to unhear that." Lottie chuckled and swore she felt her rib re-break. Her head swam with the intense pain and she involuntarily gasped. "Oh shit I think I'm actually dying, " She slurred and again the world went black.

When she reopened her eyes she was gently rocking back and forth. The fuck? She felt strong arms around her and realized that the rocking was the motion of the body that held her. GraveRobber had evidently picked her up when she lost consciousness and was now carrying her away from danger. Her mind was blank. People did not help other people in this City. GraveRobber did not help other people unless he could see something in it for himself. And yet here he was helping her and this little girl. She watched stunned as he mounted a passing garbage truck and helped the little girl on. The three of them sat in silence, unable to look at one another. Whether it was awkwardness or sheer awe at what had just occurred Lottie would never be able to tell. She did know, however, that she was still being cradled against GraveRobber and felt her shit brain begin to wind itself up. She had to say something, anything really.

"Soooo I'm sure you don't remember me but we met earlier at the opening with Mag and Rotti, I mean I was on the ground, so maybe you didn't see me because you know below eye level. But actually maybe that did make you remember me because you've only ever seen me laying down, point and case right now ha ha oh god can someone please stop me?" Lottie pleaded, looking between the two. The young girl laughed and a small smile appeared on Lottie's face.

"Sorry I don't know if I saw you earlier, I was kind of distracted. But my name's Shilo and Rotti invited me to meet Mag."

"Shilo! That was it. Well hi Shilo, my names Lottie and I work for the Largos. I met G.R. the other day and we somehow ended up becoming friends? I consider him a friend at least. How did you come to know Rotti Largo that's some pretty serious stuff girl. You know what, never mind, I'm too nosy to even be alive please just roll me off and let me get run over." Will I ever not be a total moron Lottie wondered as GraveRobber and Shilo laughed at her word vomit.

"Nice to meet you Lottie. Um I guess I kind of met G.R.," Shilo tentatively said, "the other day as well. But wait, is Rotti really some big trouble? He seemed kind to me … but then … well with Mag and all …." The young girl trailed of.

Oh shit Lottie now you've gone and scared the kid. "I mean maybe he really does like you so … you should be okay?" Lottie knew she didn't sound convincing but she highly doubted Rotti Largo cared for anything other than himself. A quick side eye to GraveRobber revealed that he was thinking along the same lines.

"Well he said … I mean, I think he knew my mom? He said he wants to … well I'm actually not really sure what he wants from me." Shilo stuttered out. She suddenly felt like a rather stupid little girl around two very experienced people.

"Hey it's okay sweetie," Lottie wanted to kick herself at the use of sweetie but the girl was reminding her too much of the kids she had helped at the after-school program, "I don't exactly get the feeling that Rotti is going to _hurt_ you but just be wary. You seem like a smart girl, don't let him take advantage. If you're in a position to save yourself do." Lottie feebly reached out to the young woman, hand shaking with the effort.

Shilo gratefully took the strange woman's hand and wondered just what had happened to her. She seemed so kind, as kind as her father could be but … she wasn't hiding anything from her. "Thanks Lottie."

Lottie almost cringed as she watched the young, hopeful kid turn her gaze towards GraveRobber. He was not going to offer similar words, she knew, but she didn't want to see the poor girl shut down like that. The world was shit but maybe Shilo had a few more moments of naivety before she was shit upon. GraveRobber opened his cocky mouth to say something and Lottie, using her last feeble amount of strength, pinched his leg.

"What the fuck?" He growled, staring down at Lottie as she purposefully avoided his eyes. That little shit, getting me to shut my mouth huh. He jostled her body and smirked as he watched her wince.

"Uh?" Shilo queried, feeling as if she were missing out on something.

"Oh nothing." GraveRobber purred, watching the girl blush and avert her gaze. Lottie would have pinched the shit again for playing around with the kid but she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

The remainder of the ride was marked with comfortable silence. Lottie felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Her pain level had surpassed anything she had ever experienced before … it was almost as if her brain was no longer processing the feelings, leaving her in a state of white noise. Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Lottie watched as a rain drop seemed to wind its way down Shilo's arm at a snail's pace, catching on every arm hair. At the same time she watched the lines of the road flash out from under the garbage truck in barely visible blurs. Lottie thought she blacked out but the next moment she registered Shilo jumping down from the vehicle and GraveRobber demurely bowing to her retreating figure. And then she was floating in nothingness or was it in everything? Lottie blinked and GraveRobber was carrying her down another alleyway. Holy shit is time even real anymore? I honestly think this is what dying feels like. GraveRobber took a sudden turn and began to jog to a seemingly abandoned building. Yet, when he walked them through the threshold she was met with the sight of an eclectically furnished studio apartment. The furniture was a beautiful collection of gothic and rococo. She saw an open living area of plush, ornate chairs, settees, end tables, and book shelves blending into a fully furbished kitchen with top of the line ranges and refrigerator as well as grand table and luxurious chandeliers. Lottie's mouth dropped open. Holy shit does he ever live in style. GraveRobber, though, passed all of these and instead headed for an obscured curtain in the back corner. He pulled back the plush, black velvet and revealed a king-sized bed situated on a hand-crafted frame of swirling iron vines and black roses. I think I can feel my jaw scraping the carpet. He rather gently laid Lottie onto the bed and she locked eyes with her friend.

"You have some pretty sweet –" Lottie began groggily, but she was rudely cut off.

"Cut the shit Lottie. What. The. Fuck. Happened?" GraveRobber grit out through his clenched jaw as he saw the broken body splayed before him. He shouldn't care, but he felt a kind of kinship towards the girl. Nothing romantic by any stretch, he just felt _something_ for the first time in an eternity.

"Luigi and I had a little play date," Lottie joked, but quickly explained as she caught the glint in the man's eye. "Okay, I guess Luigi didn't appreciate my tone when I was making him coffee so he beat the ever loving shit out of me. He broke some ribs, my leg, and gave me full body bone bruises … a Repo Man repaired most of the damage but I didn't take the zydrate he gave me for the pain and uh didn't really rest at all because Pavi decided to fuck me and then I had to go to the opening …." Lottie practically mumbled the last part, pointedly looking at the wall behind GRaveRobber.

"I honestly think you _want_ to die you little shit. And why the hell didn't you take the zydrate for the pain? Some noble misguided Lottie idea no doubt." GraveRobber wanted to throttle the moron.

"Well actually I didn't want to risk addiction thank you very much and … oh wooooaah." Lottie felt like she were falling as her equilibrium gave out. "Sorry I just got really fucking dizzy."

"You're going to take some zydrate right now. I'm going to watch you. Nothing to worry about."

"Why are you being so nice?" Lottie resignedly asked.

"Oh no my dear you will owe me for this in the future don't you fret." GraveRobber smirked, turning to grab a vile from his hidden stash.

Lottie let out a weak wheeze of laughter that sounded more like the air leaving a balloon. "Good, I wouldn't expect anything less. At least let me supply the goods. If you reach into my handbag you'll find a vile."

"So you had the drugs the whole time and still didn't help yourself? Unbelievable." GraveRobber rolled his eyes as he took the blue vile and loaded it into his gun.

He briskly walked toward his … whatever she was to him … and slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to her. He brought the gun down to her thigh when Lottie, being herself, interjected.

"G.R. can you promise me you'll never let me do this again? I'll use all of my willpower to avoid it in the future, but should I come to you … for whatever reason. Please stop me. I've seen what this shit does to a person and I can't afford to be like that. Literally," She snorted the last part.

GraveRobber looked down at the woman before him, watched as her eyelids struggled to stay open more than half-mast. Watched as her chest slowly heaved in each shallow breath. How the fuck did I end up in this situation?

"Of course." Were the only words he could muster as he pushed the needle into the tantalizing flesh of her inner thigh and triggered the injection of the pulsing blue drug. He grimaced as the chamber drained and looked into Lottie's face waiting.

"Oh … I …. I feel wonderful." Lottie sighed as her head lulled back.

"Come on L, shut your eyes and go to sleep."

"Okay."

And to GraveRobber's delighted shock … she did just that. Wow I think that's the only time she's fucking listened to anybody. He smirked as Lottie's body completely relaxed and her breathing evened. A small, contented smile graced her delicate face and GraveRobber had to force himself to not mimic the sickeningly sweet display. Yeah so zydrate could really fuck a person up, take them there and all that fun stuff, but what people tended to ignore was its actual purpose. Zydrate was a body sedative that sped-up the healing process. The goal was to knock a person out so they could recover and then bam wake up completely new. GraveRobber had to begrudgingly admit that Rotti had really been a genius with this creation.

"What a fucking day," GraveRobber sighed, running his hands through his long hair. From foraging, to a zydrate party and that fucking kid, to Amber and then Lottie, and now what? Giving Rotti Largo a proverbial pat on the back? Ha.

He took a quick glance toward the prone body, judged that the woman was _not_ going to wake anytime soon, and decided he could risk a quick shower to rid himself of a day amongst dead and alive bodies. He made to stand up but found his gaze again drawn to the small woman. He paused. I can't leave her. Fuck that, he honestly began to himself, I don't want to leave her after that stupid promise. And like that GraveRobber was suddenly exhausted. He wearily scanned his room, contemplated changing into something more comfortable, realized he didn't want to take the energy to do so, and flopped down next to Lottie. This stupid little shit is going to be the death of me. And he too was gone.

 **Never again will I promise anyone to publish something in a set time as it inevitably backfires. I wish my creativity was on 24/7 but sadly I am easily drained after work and find myself drawn towards movies or literature rather than working on the things I wish to work on. Hopefully this little story is enough to keep people interested regardless of the erratic updates and insanely long gaps. Thank you deeply to all those who read!**


End file.
